


Hope Our Time Never Comes to an End

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, doesn't really contain any spoilers but better read after watching sandboy, i'd die for plagg, now with russian translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: Plagg watches Adrien sleep as he thinks about past Chosens and how different Adrien is compared to most of them.





	Hope Our Time Never Comes to an End

**Author's Note:**

> Insipired by [this](https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/178458591838/plagg-was-really-indifferent-sarcastic-and) ask on buggachat's blog.  
> Warning: English isn't my first, second or third language. I only self studied for a couple of years, that's all. There will be grammar mistakes most probably. Please be gentle and patient with me.
> 
> And it's "Chosen" because I refuse to use "Owner" for miraculous holders.
> 
> Russian version by Dasha can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7781197)

It was around 3 in the morning when Adrien finally went to bed. Plagg watched him all night with heavy eyes as his Chosen studied for his upcoming exams because he was busy during the day. It wasn’t fair to the kid, according to Plagg. He had Chosens around Adrien’s age before. He knew how parents were supposed to act. And Gabriel wasn’t acting like any of them. Any parent would want their kid to focus on their studies. But Gabriel wanted Adrien to focus on so many things at the same time, almost putting school at the bottom of the list. It was like Gabriel wanted to see Adrien fail to keep up with his schedule, only to smile cruelly and say ‘told you so’. 

Plagg hated Gabriel.

Of course, he would never tell this to the kid. Plagg talked about his father time to time but it was always small, harmless comments. Adrien was so sensitive when it comes to his father. Maybe it was because his father was the only thing left from his happy memories of a beautiful family. Or maybe he was afraid to accept the fact that his father was neglecting him. Plagg also saw denial in so many people before. He understood the kid. He really did. Basically, that’s what he also did with sarcastic and nonchalant behaviours toward his Chosens.

It wasn’t always this easy. It wasn’t always a shiny beautiful city, best quality cheese and a warm bed. It’s almost been a year and Plagg was already getting used to having his personal space in Adrien’s huge room (a nest Adrien made for him with soft blankets and a pillow on library level of his room), softest bed, really expensive and best quality camembert. But most importantly, he was getting used to being cared for. 

Maybe his Sugarcube didn’t approve how Plagg treated his Chosens. First couple of months with Adrien wasn’t easy either. The kid was alright but it was still hard to completely trust a human and sleep next to them. Adrien found Plagg cold, sarcastic, careless and even rude time to time. He complained about terrible smell of camembert and called Plagg lazy. But he always took his time with Plagg. He never woke up from a nap, getting sucked into the ring without a warning. Adrien always made sure Plagg knew the transform was coming. He was never cut in the middle of his rants by the ring getting taken off. Adrien never took off his ring to silence Plagg, no matter how annoyed he was with the tiny god. Adrien lectured him after the bracelet incident with Chloé but he never punished Plagg. 

He knew the kid was annoyed with him sometimes but it wasn’t until Adrien threatened to take his ring off that he realized Adrien actually thought Plagg didn’t care about him. It was like a slap to his face. Adrien actually cared, he didn’t only want Plagg’s powers. He didn’t only want the cool suit and Cataclysm. He wanted Plagg’s approval, his respect, his partnership, his trust. His love. And he didn’t try to take them forcefully. He wanted Plagg to give them freely.

Adrien wanted to pour the love that was growing and boiling up inside of him like a volcano since the day his mother disappeared and his father refused to accept any sign of love. Plagg often called Adrien a hopeless romantic like an insult. But Adrien had so much love in his heart. All he wanted was it to mean something to someone. He wanted his love to be accepted, appreciated and returned. Something his father rejected every day. 

Something warm awakened inside him then. Something he didn’t feel for centuries. Affection. Protectiveness. 

He knew the moment they got closer to each other, he was the boy’s support, his hinge. Adrien always acted like the perfect golden son, élève brillant with his +16 marks, quiet, soft spoken and polite classmate. But Plagg was always with him. He saw the confused and hurt kid as well. His mother was gone and no one knew what happened to her. Gabriel never allowed Adrien to talk about his mother. It was a sensitive subject in the house. He was avoided by his father. Once Adrien mentioned to Plagg that he was afraid his father was signing him up for so many activities because he didn’t want to see Adrien around. His only interaction with kids around his age was that weird blonde girl until he found himself surrounded by so many other kids in collège, trying to blend in. 

But Chat Noir was his freedom. His happiness. And Plagg was the source of those feelings. He gave Chat Noir to him. 

(Sometimes Plagg wondered if Adrien was as afraid as him to lose the other one.) 

And then Adrien joked about how he actually believed Plagg was turned into a sock by an akuma. He laughed at his own silliness. Plagg laughed along and called him silly but it came out with much more affection than he intended. 

It was still a shocking revelation to him time to time. Adrien truly and deeply cared about him. And Plagg returned those feelings, just as strongly.

He cared, too. No matter what Adrien thinks, Plagg cared so much about the blond boy. And this affection, this care and love brought fear as well. Plagg was old, really old. And Adrien’s life span was as long as a monarch butterfly’s compared to Plagg’s immortality. And one day his boy would slip through his little paws. He was already a pretty reckless kitten. Always throwing himself around, protecting his Lady and others. He was kept under strict rules, closed doors and watchful eyes for so long that, the moment he found his freedom, nothing could stop him. That’s why as brave and selfless as he was, he was also reckless. Living every second of his freedom at highest. Ladybug was often mad at him for being so reckless and ready to sacrifice himself. But it was because she also cared. Yet, she couldn’t understand. Plagg did. In a way, this was his freedom, too. Being under Adrien’s control wasn’t as shackling as Plagg thought it would be. Adrien wasn’t his  _owner_ , he was Plagg’s  _chosen_  and they were  _partners_. Being with Adrien wasn’t a task or duty, it was freedom. But as Adrien’s freedom made him reckless and daring, Plagg’s made him more scared and cautious than ever. 

He was afraid. Afraid of what would come after Adrien. If his next Chosen would be as kind as the current one. Or would they be like...

The power of destruction was a heavy burden. Humans were fragile in mind as were their bodies. It was so easy to be tempted by this power. Imagine being able to bring kings down to their knees. Imagine destroying your enemies with one touch. Imagine burning down everything on your path. And it didn’t even require a person to be evil or weak willed. One mistake was enough to cause disaster. Being the god of destruction and chaos didn’t mean Plagg enjoyed mindless and pointless disasters. He, after all, believed in balance.

Plagg looked at the young boy sleeping next to him with a peaceful expression. His gaze softened and Plagg slowly closed his eyes, sleep taking over his tiny body.

They still had time. Plagg was determined make sure of that. And he was going to cherish every moment with the best Chat Noir he’s ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
